


How Hard Can It Be?

by budgiebum



Series: 2018 prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Baking, Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgiebum/pseuds/budgiebum
Summary: Asami grins at her phone, a new message from Opal having popped up as she was reading a report. Bolin’s birthday was coming up and Opal asked that she and Korra get a cake for the party. They could easily buy the best cake in the city, but another thought crossed Asami’s mind. “Hey sweetie? Opal wants us to get the cake for Bolin’s birthday. What do you say to making one instead?”





	How Hard Can It Be?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Anon- Pharmercy or Korrasami cooking or baking.sfw or nsfw,i'll love it anyways! <3

Asami grins at her phone, a new message from Opal having popped up as she was reading a report. Bolin’s birthday was coming up and Opal asked that she and Korra get a cake for the party. They could easily buy the best cake in the city, but another thought crossed Asami’s mind. “Hey sweetie? Opal wants us to get the cake for Bolin’s birthday. What do you say to making one instead?”

“Let’s do it. I’ve never baked anything before, but how hard could it be for the mighty Avatar and her brilliant girlfriend?” Korra smirks up from where her head rests in Asami’s lap. “I’m dating the smartest woman alive. This will be a piece of cake.”

“Oh Korra,” Asami groans, poking Korra in the cheek for her cheesy line.

“You love me, babe.” Korra sits up and pat’s asami’s thigh.

“You’re lucky I do,” Asami says before placing a kiss on Korra’s cheek. “I’ll see what Bolin’s favorite flavors are and then we can start looking up recipes.”

“Sounds perfect. While you do that, I’m going to take Naga on a quick run. Be back in a little while.” Korra stands and stretches, pulling her muscles from their sedentary state. She taps Asami’s crown, waiting for those emerald eyes shift up to meet her own sapphires. “I love you,” Korra says, leaning down and kissing Asami’s temple.

Asami chuckles, grabbing Korra’s wrist, guiding her down. “I love you,” she murmurs back against Korra’s lips before connecting a slow, chaste kiss. “I’ll be here waiting.”

Korra shoots Asami a crooked grin before she goes, leaving Asami in peace to begin looking up recipes.

Asami relaxes back into the sofa, smiling to herself. Turns out Bolin loves chocolate and strawberry cakes, giving her an idea. She pulls up a new tab and starts searching ‘chocolate fudge cakes’, scrolling through various decadent creations that come up. Asami loses herself down the rabbit hole of confections adorned with so much chocolate it makes her teeth hurt. “Chocolate covered strawberry crown huh?” Asami muses, not hearing the front door opening.

“Oh yum,” Korra hums in Asami’s ear, draping her sweaty body over her girlfriend’s shoulders. She rubs her face into the crook of Asami's neck, earning a shriek.

“Korra, stop!” Asami tries to pull away, but Korra has her arms wrapped tightly around the taller woman. The moisture and heat begins seeping into her shirt as she writhes beneath Korra, the weight of Korra's sculpted muscles slowly pressing her down into the couch. “Korra please go shower,” Asami breathes out from beneath the sweaty form laying on top of her.

“Only if you come with me,” Korra whispers into Asami’s ear, kissing her pale jaw.

Hot breathe against her neck sends a sudden shiver of desire travels down Asami’s spine, Korra's natural musk driving the heat rapidly pooling in her gut. “Deal.”

~~~

The afternoon before Bolin’s party, Korra and Asami stand in their kitchen, Korra rubbing the back of her neck, not meeting Asami’s stern glare.

“What did I say, korra?”

“Uh, don't use my airbending to juggle the remaining eggs?” Korra eyes the messy blob of yolks and shells still oozing across the floor tiles.

“Right, and what did you do?” Asami runs her fingers through her raven locks.

“I'm sorry.” Korra bends water from the sink to clean the mess off the floor with a small pout. “It was funny for a moment though.”

Asami sighs, moving to double check the refrigerators. They did, in fact, have no more eggs after their third attempt at baking this cake. The first attempt having failed when Korra assured her that fire bending would speed up the process. What it did was cause the batter to boil and splatter out of the pan. The second was somehow more disastrous, Korra airbending the flour over to asami, creating a vortex of powder to coat every surface and saturate the batter when it tipped over.

“It's fine, sweetie. Can you run down to the market and get more eggs, please?” The slump in Korra's shoulders pricks at Asami’s heart. “Korra, wait,” she calls out, jogging to catch Korra in the entryway. Asami cups Korra's cheek, stroking her thumb across the soft skin there. Asami tilts her chin down to capture Korra's lips in a deep, sweet kiss. “I love you, Avatar goofball.”

Korra smiles broadly at her engineer. “Love you too, ‘Sami. I'll be right back.” She trots out the front door, quickly extending her glider and taking off into the skies.

~~~

“Asami, Korra!” Bolin squeals, taking both women into a bear hug and lifting them off the ground.

Korra wheezes under the pressure, “Bo, please, my ribs.” Her boots hit the ground with a soft ‘thud’. A light pressure envelops her shoulder as Asami leans against her, laughing.

“I told you it was a good idea to leave the cake in the car. Would you go grab it now?” Asami tucks a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

“Anything for you, ‘Sami. Be right back,” Korra runs back to their car, leaving Asami to Bolin. 

“Asami you finally made it! Fashionably late I see.” Opal appears from the kitchen, moving to pull Asami into a hug not quite as tight as her boyfriend’s. She eyes Asami’s attire, the silky black and red dress tastefully clinking to her curves and showing a bit of shoulder. “Come on in, everyone's here, except Korra.”

“She's bringing up the rear with the cake. You should help her when she gets in, it's rather large.” Asami whisks through the kitchen to Opal’s Large dining room, taking in the scene before her. Lin and Kya, Mako, all of Opal’s family, as well as the airbending family are seated around the long dining table. She's greeted collectively, joy of the occasion radiating through the room.

“Hey, glad you could make it,” Mako pulls Asami into a quick side hug as she seats herself beside him.

She wraps her arm around his shoulders and flashes a smile. “Of course. We always make time for family.” Asami continues to small talk with Mako and the other guests till Bolin, Opal, and Korra start bringing in platters of food. Dinner is an entertaining affair filled with stories of Bolin’s antics and heroism through the years, Mako opting for some of the more embarrassing stories.

At last it's time for the cake, Asami slipping away to help Opal arrange the candles and bring it out to the table. A chorus of ‘ohs’ flow through the room as it's set in front of Bolin, whose mouth is agape. “You guys this is amazing! Where did you get it?”

Korra puffs her chest out, “We made it, Bo. Happy birthday!”

Mako flicks his wrists and lights the candles. “You two really baked this?”

“Mhm. I did the baking and Korra did the decorating. She has a real flair for it don't you think?” Asami gestures back to the double layer sheet cake. The intricate swirls in the fudge frosting resembling ocean waves, delicate piped trim that melded upwards to the top holding the line of chocolate covered strawberries lining the edge of the cake, and the birthday message to Bolin scrawled in green vanilla frosting.

“Wow Korra I didn't know you were so artistic,” Suyin smiles broadly at the Avatar.

Korra scratches the back of her neck, blushing and surveying her handy work. “It's nothing, really. I wanted to make it nice for Bolin.”

“It’s wonderful Korra, thank you.” Bolin gives Korra a more gentle squeeze.

“Blow out the candles so we can eat it!” Meelo shouts, causing Tenzin to face-palm and everyone else to snicker.

“Yeah make your wish birthday boy.” Opal wraps her arms around Bolin's shoulders and kisses his cheek.

Bolin blows out the candles and cuts into the cake, exclaiming once again, “There's strawberries inside too?!”

Korra smiles at Asami, snaking her arm around the taller woman's waist. “Only the best for you, Bolin.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Taking prompts here](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/C9VK6H9#_=_), Ko-fi requests, and thru my tumblr asks!
> 
> [My Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/budgiebum) and [my twitter](https://twitter.com/budgiebums).


End file.
